


glowing.

by notzomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark fanboys about his bf and said bf aka Donghyuck is confused, nonAU, short: Markhyuck being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzomi/pseuds/notzomi
Summary: Donghyuck was glowing. He was the sun, golden, warm, fiery.Mark’s heart was melting while looking at the projection of his love’s face.





	glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello,
> 
> it's ya boy again. this is just word vomit about Markhyuck.  
> Here is the part of "Go" I'm talking about in the fanfic:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BgHWM29FNEM/  
> Also, I'm currently working on a long ass NCT fanfic so stay tuned. 
> 
> p.s. mistakes will be destroyed later

Donghyuck was glowing. He was the sun, golden, warm, fiery.  
Mark’s heart was melting while looking at the projection of his love’s face.

 

***

 

The members of NCT Dream just arrived at their dorm minutes ago, exhausted from the live performance they have given. Inside their dorm their ways partly separated, Mark went straight to his room he shared with Donghyuck. Latter did not follow him, stayed instead in the living room, probably to eat something. Or he went to the bathroom to take off his makeup. 

As said, Mark was in his room. Laying on his bed he looked for today’s live performance of “Go” on his phone. He was insecure, not sure if he did well today. It did not take him long to find the video he searched for. The number of views in that short span of time made Mark smile. Sometimes it felt surreal being an idol, like a dream.  
Clicking on the play button Mark rolled on his stomach, relaxing his limbs. The beginning was already good, the effects added to their teaser picture made him excited. Mark liked the work of the cameraman, was proud of their members, this concept fitted them more than he had expected. Everyone was used to NCT Dream being youthful and cute, so “Go” was a pleasing change. 

Seeing Donghyuck in the beginning of the performance made Mark’s heart jump a little, his smile was wider than for the other members, but he was used to it, it did not confuse him anymore as before, months ago. Mark was proud of his boyfriend, he did so well. 

But then this one part came and Mark felt overwhelmed. He did not expect it to hit him that hard.  
Donghyuck was in the center, he raised his hand and lowered it slowly, close to his face. Then he stepped closer, teasingly slow, and moved his face minimally, a small smirk on his lips and a glisten in his eyes. 

Mark forgot how to breathe, his heart pounded hardly in his chest.  
Donghyuck was glowing. He was the sun, golden, warm, fiery. He was so beautiful, it hurt. His voice was as sweet as honey.  
Mark’s heart was melting while looking at the projection of his love’s face.

Stunned Mark did not notice that the video ended. He stared at the replay button and did not hesitate before he pressed it. Impatient Mark skipped the first two minutes, just to see Donghyuck’s part again. How could this masterpiece be his boyfriend? For a moment Mark could not believe that this beautiful human was his boyfriend. Seeing the part a second time was even better, the glow on Donghyuck’s cheeks seemed even more radiant, the glimmer in his eyes more present, his lips softer and his skin more sun-kissed. 

Mark wanted to kiss his boyfriend so badly right now. 

And that is what he did. He stood up and went with quick steps to the living room. There he was, Donghyuck. Mark’s smile grew bigger while he came closer to his boyfriend. He slumped into the couch the other was sitting on. 

“Hey.” Mark’s heart danced. Donghyuck looked up from the phone in his hands. 

“Hey.” He greeted back and put his phone aside. 

Mark took the chance and placed his hands on Donghyuck’s cheeks. With the face of his boyfriend in his hands, Mark felt joyful and again, overwhelmed. His fingers were tingling. 

“I love you so much.” Mark burst out with his thoughts. Donghyuck looked at him confused, for a reason. 

“Uhm, are you okay? You rarely act like… this.” 

Mark came closer. “Am I not allowed to love my boyfriend?” 

A hint of blush could be seen on Donghyuck’s cheeks. Mark sensed that the other was taken by surprise. Mark was not the type of person who was very open about his emotions, so he did understand why Donghyuck reacted like this. 

Not waiting for an answer Mark placed a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. His lips were as soft as he remembered them to be. 

Smiling softly Mark absorbed every detail of Donghyuck’s face as if he did not memorize them many times before. “You’re beautiful.” Slowly embarrassment kicked in but Mark tried to ignore it. He wanted Donghyuck to know how much he loved him. 

“I know but why- why are you-“ It was rare that Donghyuck stuttered, seemingly in loss of words. 

“I watched today’s stage and I just- You were so beautiful that I couldn’t handle it.” 

“Okay, hold on. You acknowledge my handsomeness only now? Wow, I’m-“ Mark quieted Donghyuck with a kiss before he could exaggerate. When their lips parted, Donghyuck tried to look at him offended but the blush on his cheeks gave it away.  
Laughing Mark replaced his hands on his boyfriend’s face with his lips, covered the skin with small kisses causing Donghyuck to giggle. Mark’s body was filled with warmth and happiness. 

“Can you two please be disgusting somewhere else? Some people want to eat here.” Renjun’s voice pulled them out of their pink bubble. 

“Do you have to be so bitter? And can you eat in the kitchen like normal people do?” Donghyuck snapped at the older, not even considering leaving the room. Insulted Renjun looked at him then at Mark. Muttering under his breath he stood up and left the room. 

“Hey, that was mean. We could have left the room easily. Are you really that lazy?” Mark teased his boyfriend who did not care and simply snuggled closer to Mark. 

“Yes, I am that lazy and yet you still love me, so I don’t care.”


End file.
